


Bus and Breakfast

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baking, Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cars, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepovers, Staying over, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, weeklong sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Shouyou is clinging to my leg, his arms wrapped around my thigh while he sits on my foot. His sister, Natsu, sits the same, hands gripping tightly to my knee. I stand hopelessly in the livingroom, watching Mrs. Hinata's car drive away, abandoning me.How did I get in this mess in the first place?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Bus and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Not much happens in this one, but at least it's longer than the last couple! I hope, you enjoy!

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

Shouyou is clinging to my leg, his arms wrapped around my thigh while he sits on my foot. His sister, Natsu, sits the same, hands gripping tightly to my knee. I stand hopelessly in the livingroom, watching Mrs. Hinata's car drive away, abandoning me.

_How did_ _I_ _get in this mess in the_ _first_ _place?_

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

"Tobio, did you fall asleep on your phone again? It's time to get up!" My covers are yanked off of me, and I groan, curling inward.

Miwa shakes me by the shoulders. "Get _up_! I have to visit my friend and critique her band's latest song before work, and I have to drive you to your boyfriend's house!"

Lifting my head, I realize that I'd fallen asleep playing some phone game. I squint at Miwa's blurry figure until she drags me out of bed.

Five minutes later, I'm dressed in a white hoodie and black jeans, and have grabbed my bag that I packed the night before. I grab my glasses case, as well, and my volleyball and phone charger.

"Clothes, toiletries, pillow, movies, the loaf I baked for the Hinatas... you're _sure_ you have everything? Because I won't be able to bring you anything else 'till tomorrow!"

"I'm sure, I'm sure, I'll be fine!" I grab a granola bar to eat on the way there, instead of breakfast.

"Okay, if you're sure," she says, and locks the front door behind us.

"Hey, Frosting," I murmur to our cat. She's a white shorthair that we keep outside to eat mice. She trots over to me, and I rub behind her ears. She's the only animal I think likes me.

"Very touching, but come on!" Miwa says from the car, impatiently.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

"Enjoy the bread, Mrs. Hinata, and thank you again for having Tobio over! Call me if you need any help with anything, alright? I get off work at four!"

"Thank you, dear! Oh, it's no trouble at all, and I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you at the end of the week!"

Mrs. Hinata waves at Miwa from the front door, then turns and shuts it behind her. "Tobio, it's so nice to have you back again! You two get along so well, and it's nice to have a helping hand around here!" She laughs. She's the definition of joy, if Shouyou isn't already. Or Natsu.

"Thank you for having me again," I say, bowing my head.

I push my glasses back up when I straighten, and adjust my bag. Mrs. Hinata grins at me, then turns back to Natsu's half painted nails. Shouyou stands at my side, practically vibrating in excitement. I turn to him.

"Have I ever told you that you remind me of a dog?"

He seems to stop in his tracks. "What- A _dog!?_ " He looks at me incredulously, head slightly tilted. I can't tell if he's doing it on purpose.

"Yeah. You kick in your sleep, drool a lot, go after every ball you see, and you're excited whenever I step through the door. Also your laugh sounds like a bark."

Mrs. Hinata laughs suddenly and loudly; I jump, having forgotten she was there. "You're definitely perceptive and straightforward, aren't you?" She laughs. Natsu giggles, as well.

My face turns pink, and I readjust my bag again, awkwardly. "Ah, I didn't mean..."

Shouyou pokes my arm, grinning. His orange hair goes strangely well with his autumn-colored flannel and grey jeans. "Come on, you can bring your stuff to my room!"

His bedroom is exactly the same as the last time I'd come over, though a bit cleaner. His bed's in the far corner, his desk to its left, and his closet door on the right wall. Posters and merchandise cover the walls and flat surfaces, and a few more magazines have been added to the collection under his bed, beside his volleyball.

I set my bag down by the board at the foot of his bed. As soon as I've straightened and turned towards Shouyou, his mouth comes crashing into mine, not even bothering to pull off my glasses. Tilting my head, I keep them from digging into him as I smile into his mouth. Finally, he pulls away, breathing hard.

His arms are wrapped around me, hands at the small of my back, making me shiver. The now-familiar electricity buzzes through me, alighting my senses with warmth.

"Hi," he whispers softly.His gorgeous eyes blink up at mine, and slowly crinkle as he smiles. "I missed you."

"So did I-I, dumbass," I say, glancing away, embarrassed. I still haven't gotten used to his random gestures of affection... but they definitely aren't unwelcome.

"'Yama..."

"What?"

"You haven't kept your promise yet!"

"Which promise?"

"The one that you made to Natsu on Saturday. That you'd look at her drawing when you could see clearly."

"Oh," I reply. To be honest, I'd forgotten I had promised that, what with everything that'd happened. "Let me go, and I'll keep my promise."

Shouyou lets go of me with a small "hmph!", and follows me down the hall to the livingroom. Mrs. Hinata isn't there, but Natsu is so on the couch, watching TV and waiting for her nails to dry.

"Natsu," I begin, then pause. "Natsu, where's that drawing you showed me the other day? I did promise I'd look at it when my vision was clear, right?"

"Oh, New Friend!! It's in my room, hold on!" The blur of orange dashes down the hall. Shouyou looks at me and snickers, so I yank at his hair. "Mister Friend, here!! Is it good? Do you like it?"

Natsu, having returned, holds up a piece of paper, carefully preserving her nails. The drawing shows a mermaid sitting on a shell full of what appear to be pearls. Fish of every shape, color, and size surround the subject, who is highlighter yellow. Though a child's drawing, it is most likely much better than I could do.

"Natsu, I have to be honest with you..." She looks at me, nervous and confused. "It's absolutely perfect!"

She laughs, clapping giddily. "Thank you!! I'll be sure to draw more just for you!!"

"That would be my honor," I say, bowing my head to her.

She claps again, hopping from foot to foot. Then, "Thank you, Mr. Bus!"

"Bus?" I ask. She says nothing, only laughs as she latches onto my leg. Shouyou looks at her, then back up at me. _Don't!_ I think. Of course, he can't hear me, and joins his sister on my other leg with a ridiculous grin.

"Bus-Yama!"


End file.
